


THE HAUNTING OF LADY VOLUMINOUS

by AAtQklb6zUw



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Ghost Sex, Ghosts, Multiple Orgasms, Romance, Spooky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:27:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27045718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAtQklb6zUw/pseuds/AAtQklb6zUw
Summary: She would sleep. She would wake. She would walk naked around the mansion.
Relationships: Kim Minji | JiU/Lee Siyeon
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	THE HAUNTING OF LADY VOLUMINOUS

**Author's Note:**

> Of course you can find us on Twitter, thank you for asking. Our user is @AAtQklb6zUw
> 
> You can ask questions too: https://curiouscat.me/AAtQklb6zUw

She would sleep. She would wake. She would walk naked around the mansion.

As she was a ghost, Lady Voluminous (we shall call her by that name as the old legends named her so) had no other choice than to repeat her routine over and over until she found her love.

Her love. Who could that be? Who could that be but the beautiful Lee Siyeon. A living legend who was literally alive (unlike the ghost). A living legend who bought an old mansion with her precious superstar money.

The old mansion was already equipped with an attractive housekeeper named Handong.

“Hello, dear houskeeper Handong.” Siyeon saluted her like every morning. “How are you doing today? I think there’s someone in our kitchen. Aren’t we alone?”

“We are never alone, my dear Lee Siyeon superstar.” Handong giggled as she sipped on her nonexistent extra hot tea.

“Oh?” Siyeon exclaimed a question as she was confused.

“There’s a ghost hiding in that corner. Her name was Gahyeon, she died a long time ago.”

“Oh…” Siyeon said a much different  _ oh _ than the previous one.

“And there’s another one in the gardens. Her name was Bora, she was the dear friend of Lady Voluminous.” Handong smiled, letting Siyeon know there was too much mystery at her mansion. “They’re always watching. They’re harmless and so much fun. I once had an affair with Bora the ghost.”

“An… affair?? But Handong, if she is a ghost… How could you…?” Siyeon was so confused she was close to becoming a Pokemon. 

“Have sex?” Handong giggled. “Easy. I’m dead too. I’ve always been dead. But that is okay, you don’t have to worry about me.”

“I’m sad.” Siyeon let a tear go down her face before asking the next question. “I didn’t know ghosts could have sex. By the way, who is Lady Voluminous?”

“The first owner of this mansion. A powerful woman of the past. Her name was not Lady Voluminous but Kim Minji.”

“Kim Minji?” Siyeon felt the shivers running through her body. It was like she was there watching her. Lady Voluminous herself.

Handong nodded with energy. “She was known for her beauty, but also for her power and charisma. And also because she loved to walk naked around the mansion. It didn’t matter if there were people around. She just would walk naked.”

“Amazing. I would love to know her.”

“Me too, I haven’t seen her yet. Bora has.”

Bora the ghost waved at her as she walked past the kitchen.

“She’s so nice.” Siyeon said, looking at Bora.

“She is.”

“So, Lady Voluminous would walk naked around the house.”

“That’s right.” Handong pretended to finish her tea.

“Interesting.”

On the next day, Siyeon fell off the stairs, hit her head and died.

“Oh, shit!” She exclaimed looking at her dead body.

“I’m so sorry my dear.” Handong put a Hand on her shoulder so she could reassure her dearly. “I forgot to mention, if you die in this mansion you stay here forever.”

“What?? It’s a curse?”

“Kind of… It was Lady Voluminous last wish, so she could find her true love.”

“But she’s a ghost!”

“So??” Handong asked, deeply offended as she was a ghost and deeply in love with Bora (another ghost).

“You’re right, if I was a ghost…”

“You’re a ghost.”

“Oops… Right. As a ghost, I would love to find the love of my…”

“Don’t finish the sentence, I get it.”

“Good.”

Days and days passed with no sign of Lady Voluminous until three years later Lee Siyeon decided to walk around the mansion at night. And she saw  _ her _ . Lady Voluminous.

“Oh, hi! Do I know you?” Lady Voluminous asked. Her smile was pretty, but Siyeon couldn’t help but look at her naked breasts. She was  _ so  _ beautiful.

“No, I don’t think so. I’m Lee Siyeon, the last owner of this mansion.” She answered, nervous.

“Don’t mind my nakedness.” She laughed, as if she was used to it.

“Oh, I don’t! Sorry!” She minded but she faked it anyway, as she was a lesbian and panicking was her personality trait.

Lady Voluminous noticed and she instantly fell in love with Lee Siyeon. And Lee Siyeon fell in love with her one day and a half later.

To show her, she got naked too. And Lady Voluminous couldn’t help but passionately kiss her.

All the other ghosts hid due to the noise they would make for sure. Centuries of search. She would sleep. She would wake. She would eat Lee Siyeon.

The sexual encounters became heated and heated. Lee Siyeon never thought a ghost could be so skilled at cunnilingus. Lady Voluminous would touch her, kiss her, make love to her. And she would do the same for Lady Voluminous. When she entered her fingers on the other ghost, there was no need to go to heaven nor hell. She was already in Paradise.

Lady Voluminous orgasms could be heard by the next habitants of the mansion, and the next, and the next. No matter who would be the next buyer, they would always hear the ghostly moans of Lee Siyeon and Lady Voluminous.

One day, on a not specific century, they had a pillow talk.

“Why Lady Voluminous?” Siyeon asked.

Kim Minji a.k.a Lady Voluminous laughed. “My friend Bora who was also my lover for a while so it was tradition during my living years knew of my passion of walking naked around the mansion. My breasts aren’t too big, as you have noticed.”

Siyeon looked at her with love. “But they’re beautiful.” She kissed both of her breasts. She made Minji laugh again.

“Well, she called me Lady Voluminous because of that. She loves irony and sarcasm.” Minji shrugged and giggled when Siyeon kissed her breasts again.

“For the first time, I’m not alone in my nakedness.”

“And you will never be.” Siyeon touched Minji’s breast. “I’m naked. You’re naked. We are naked and I love you. It’s me, it’s you, it’s us. Naked. Forever.”

“I love you too, Lee Siyeon.” Minji put a hand on Siyeon’s breast as well. “My naked love. Forever.”

They passionately kissed and made love again as their stamina never ran over. They were, after all, ghosts.

And for the rest of eternity, they would sleep. They would wake. They would walk naked around the mansion.

**Author's Note:**

> If you are reading this, it means you finished reading. Thank you very much for your time, here is some useful information:
> 
> You can find us on Twitter, thank you for asking. Our user is @AAtQklb6zUw
> 
> You can ask questions too: https://curiouscat.me/AAtQklb6zUw


End file.
